


Sexual Harrassment

by Lullabymoon



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Harrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Set in s1.

Nick rushed from the building, hoping to catch up with her before she left. He caught her just as she opened the car door. “Miss Brown, I have a question.”

Claudia turned to smile at him. “Oh?”

“Would this constitute sexual harassment?” He leaned in and kissed her, hands moving to cup her head as the kiss deepened.

Their lips parted. “Not if it’s followed by a date.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven then.”

She laughed. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Nick’s hands finally fell from her head and he walked back across the campus, grin on his face.


End file.
